The present disclosure relates to computer networks.
A conventional network such as a local area network (“LAN”) or wide area network (“WAN”) can include a number of different components. The components include, for example, client devices and different types of servers (e.g., domain name systems (“DNS”) servers, file servers). Typically, the components are interconnected using different transmission mediums such as fiber optic cables, Ethernet cables, wired or wireless technologies. The network communications can be provided by a number of channels and routers forming a network fabric, which provides the physical infrastructure of the network.
One type of network is a storage area network (“SAN”). A conventional SAN provides data transfer between computer systems and storage devices. A SAN typically uses fiber channel switches to form a network fabric connecting storage devices to different computer systems (e.g., client devices). The SAN can route requested data to client devices or servers by routing particular data blocks or files from the appropriate storage devices to the requesting device.
Because of the numerous connections for each network, correct setup and maintenance of network connectivity can be difficult. For example, client devices can lose connectivity to servers on a network or lose connectivity to storage devices (e.g., fiber or iSCSI connectivity). Additionally, client devices can accidentally break connections, for example, by initializing a firewall that blocks particular ports, stopping use of a network time server, or changing other network configurations.
Conventionally, when trying to correct a network problem, a user typically moves through a series of troubleshooting questions in an attempt to pinpoint the problem. Once identified, the user typically performs the corrections manually.